DTC or DTF?
by Canela-Spice
Summary: For Orihime's birthday of course Ichigo takes her to see the new Twilight, but the stupid movie is making her DTC and everyone knows after DTC comes DTF...
1. Chapter 1

**The only reason I'm doing this story is to practice my lemon style or writing. At first I wanted to have the story as a One-shot but it's what ever. The reason the first chapter is so short is because I want the next chapter about Ichigo and Orihime going to the movies then what happens after the movie ;)*wink wink* I will try not to make this story a spoiler of Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 . You also don't need to see the movie to understand what was going on in the story. I simply chose the movie Breaking Dawn because this was a big topic of discussion at my school. And I thought it was pretty funny to just through in. **

**Well I hope you like it. **

**If you read the story please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Or Twilight !**

**DTC stands for "Down To Cuddle" And DTF is "Down To Fuck."**

**Summary: For Orihime's birthday of course Ichigo takes her to see the new Twilight, but the stupid movie is making her DTC and everyone knows after DTC comes DTF. **

**DTC ****Or ****DTF?**

"Oh thank you so much Kurosaki-kun." The redhead girl jumped for joy as her best friend handed her two movie tickets. "I've been waiting so long to see this, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her face was lit up as if she was a kid walking into the living room Christmas morning. "Oh gosh this is the best birthday present ever!" She was never seen hyper like this before.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets, hiding them from the chilly Fall winds. "Well you only turn 17 once." He laughed as he lightly kicked a leaf as he awkwardly stood in the girl's apartment doorway.

The princess couldn't help but giggle. "Unless you turn me into a vampire right now, then I'll be seventeen forever." She playfully suggested.

"True." Ichigo laughed along with her. "But I'm not a vampire I'ma Shimigimi." Correction, he was a substitute Shimigimi. "Well I hope you enjoy your present." He leaned over and gave Inoue a quick hug, which lead to a blank look on the princess's face.

"Wait." She started in a low tone. "You're not going with me?" Her beautiful gray eyes looked sad and confused at the same time. "I mean I thought that's why you got me two tickets." She held the movie tickets up as if they where her proof. "I don't understand." Her tone of voice got even lower.

"Auh." Ichigo didn't know how to explain himself. Did she really thing he would set in that _stupid_ girly movie with her? He didn't even see the first twilight, how would he know what was going on. "Well, I got you two so you and Tatsuki could go." Which was true, he didn't want the poor girl to go by herself on her birthday.

"I can't go with Tatsuki because she's out of town." The way she looked was as if all hope was lost, like she wouldn't be able to see the movie she'd been dieing to see since the trailer came out.

Of course Tatsuki was out of town. How could he say no to her now? "Can't you get your other friends to go?" Ichigo didn't mean to sound like a jerk; he just really didn't want to see this movie. The way girls made such a big deal about the vampire thing droved him insane. '_And__I__really__don__'__t__want__to__see__half__naked__guys__'_ he thought

The princess shook her head with out a word. Those big gray eyes still looking up at her. "Don't you wanna be part of my present Kurosaki-kun?" She spoke in a sweet voice, which she didn't know was so very sexy to the carrot top.

Of course the substitute's heart rate sped up, which was a first from the most clueless boy in the world. "Umm." He swallowed hard trying to keep is cool. "If I go we'll have to trade the tickets for a later time." He hoped he didn't sound stupid.

"Really!" She smiled; just happy Ichigo would be the one going with her. "It doesn't matter what time we go." She was hyper again.

"Yeah sure." He was back to his same old boring voice. "I'll text you the new time." He pulled out his phone to look at the time. Chad and Uryuu were going to be at his house in less than fifteen minutes. They had a big exam coming up which they wanted to study for. "Well I have to get going, the gang is going to be at my house any…"

Before the substitute could finish his sentence he was interrupted my Orihime pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much Kurosaki-kun." It wasn't like the girl to just pull her one and only love into a hug like that, the movie Twilight makes girls do stupid things…

**Hope that ending makes you want more! The more reviews I get the faster I update! **

**Love****you****=))****and ****now****I****'****m ****going ****to ****bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter hope you like it! =))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach **

**Oh ****and ****before ****I ****forget ****thank ****you **himelove22 **for ****being ****the ****first ****to ****review ****this ****story, **Kitkittiesspotbunnies **for ****being ****the ****second. ****Love ****you ****guys ****for ****that!**

**I ****would ****also ****like ****to ****thank **DJ Gin **(Cool ****pen ****name ****btw.)****And **Boobie-Chan **you ****guys ****rock!**

**Now read!**

**Chapter 2: It's a date ;)**

"You're taking her to see twilight tonight?" Sado asked his best friend as he placed the textbook on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the Kurosaki's living room. He wondered what would posses the substitute Shimigimi to watch such a movie that was WAY out of his style. "I thought Tatsukie was going to go with her?" He said as he adjusted his seating on the floor.

"Yeah well Tatsukie can't go." Ichigo scratched his head as he continued to look at the math problem he struggled with. After about a few more seconds he surrendered then gave Sado his full attention. "Inoue said she's out of town. My guess is that she's at some karate tournament." Which was a good guess since Tatsukie was going to a lot of those during the school year. He slid the sheet with the math problems across the table to the Quincy, hoping he could help in anyway.

Ishida didn't bother even looking at the paper. You could tell by his facile expression that he was getting tired of 'helping' the carrot top. "Do it your self this time." He passed the paper back to Ichigo. "It's not that hard." He fixed the position of his glasses. "You have to be an idiot not to know how to do this." The Quincy teased.

"Tsk." Ichigo grabbed the paper and almost balled it up as his hand turned into a fist. "Well excuse me if I don't know this stuff. How about I just stop saving the world from Hollows and start studying more!" He yelled sarcastically with an angry cartooned look on his face. "Or which is more important to you?" He asked.

"Honestly." Ishida adjusted his glasses again. "If you can't solve a simple math problem then you shouldn't be handed with the job of protecting the city." He gave the carrot top a cold look. "And you act like you're the only one who fights against the hollows." The Quincy cut his eyes down and started reading his text book again, showing that he wasn't paying any more attention to the substitute.

Ichigo's fist was balled up. "You bastered." He yelled but showed no sign of reaching the concentrated Quincy. Ichigo stood up. "So now you're going to ignore me?" It was funny how the two would fight, more like Ichigo would yell and Uryu would quietly continue with what he was doing. "Tsk, stop ignoring me damn it!" If Ishida wasn't his best friend, Ichigo would have sent him through a wall by now.

The Quincy closed his textbook but continued to look down. "If you stopped yelled and took note of the time, you would know that you should be getting ready for your date right about now." He spoke in his normal tone.

"Huh?" The substitute stood there clueless. "Date?" He repeated not knowing what Ishida was talking about. "Date?" He placed his finger on his chin still trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Chad looked at his watch. "Your movie with Inoue starts in thirty minutes." He helped.

"Oh crap!" The carrot turned around and headed for the stairs. As he got to the stairs well he turned back around. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" He yelled at his intelligent best friend, and then continued to venture up the stairs.

The Quincy smirked. "He's more excited for this date then I thought he would be."

It was reaching eight o'clock. Orihime waited outside her apartment in the chilly weather hoping Ichigo wouldn't be late. "Oh Kurosaki-kun" She rubbed her hands together to keep her cold fingers warm. "Maybe he's not coming." She looked down in disappointment.

"Inoue!"

The princess perked her head up looking down the street only to find a certain carrot top running her way. "Kurosaki-kun." She whispered with a smile. When he was finally standing in front of her she couldn't help but feel overjoyed, she would make it to the movie after all. "You made it." She spoke to the breathless boy. "I thought you forgot." Her words were low.

As Ichigo started to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he was hunched over, looking as if he ran all the way there with out stopping. "Actually." He took another breath. "I almost did forget. I was so busy studying and arguing with Ishida I lost track of time." He took one more heavy breath then stood up straight, looking down at the girl. "But I'm here now?" He smiled.

"Oh." Orihime simply said, a little let down that he almost forgot. "What happened between you and Ishida?" She asked in curiosity, trying to hide the fact that she was a kinda upset. But as always she just smiled.

Just the thought of what happened between the two best friends got Ichigo riled up again. "The damn Quincy called me an idiot." His hands turned into fist again. "All he had to do was help me with my homework and that would be the end of it, but no, He wanted to act like an ass hole and not help me." It wasn't hard to notice that the substitute was in his own little world, now thinking up plots to get the Quincy back. "He'll be sorry!" He yelled forgetting that Orihime was standing in front of him.

The princess didn't know what to do to bring Ichigo out of his own world, so she coughed. After he noticed she got his attention again she started walking. "We should get going." She smiled behind her waiting for Ichigo to catch up to her side.

Ichigo stood there for a moment. Maybe he was just imagining this but, Orihime's eyes looked different then they usually did. This time, he really noticed their pretty gray color. It seemed to mach the tint of the night. "Okay." He merely spoke as he took his steps towards her. He then took note of her smile as she waited for him to catch up. Then the chilly wind picked up making the girl's auburn hair fly all around her. That's when he finally realized. Orihime Inoue was beautiful.

Finally the movie was over and a couple claps were herd from a bunch of fan girls screaming, "Can't wait for part two." The carrot top rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that good." But it was better then he thought it would be. "Did you like the movie, Inou…" Before he could finish his sentence Orihime shot out of her seat and started clapping loudly. Ichigo's sweat dropped anime style. "I guess she liked it." He spoke to himself.

As the two walked home the princess couldn't help but talk about the movie. "Oh my gosh, that one part at the beginning was so sweet." She smiled. "And then that one part in the middle was like crazy awesome!" She shot her arms in the air and jumped a little. "But the ending was a real shocker, don't you think so Kurosaki-kun?" She looked up at him waiting his answer.

"Auh…" He didn't know what to say. "Yeah it was." He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know it would end like that." He put his arm back at his side and opened his eyes. "But that movie makes you think a lot about life…"

Inoue's lips perked in a small 'O' shape as her head tilted to the side, looking up at the Shimigimi. "Huh?" She was clueless. "What are you talking about?" She asked realizing this isn't like Ichigo to state a question like that.

The carrot top stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. "What I'm talking about is…" He paused. "The future." He finished his sentence, still looking up at the sky. "That movie wasn't just about the whole team Edward or Team Jacob thing." He couldn't believe he had just said that. "But it was about their future and how life was going to be like while Edward and Bella where married." He took another pause. "So it makes me think, even though I'm a substitute Shimigimi, what's my future going to be like and who's going to be in it." Finally noticing he was rambling on he looked down at Inoue. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"No it's alright." She smiled. "It was very unlike you but in a way, it was nice." So she grabbed his arm then started to blush. "Kurosaki-kun.." Her voice was low as she looked down. "T-thanks again for taking me to the movies, I really appreciate it." He was still to shy to look up at the boy.

Good thing Orihime was looking down because Ichigo's face lit up, for the first time ever. "Y-your welcome." He spoke softly. "And that better be the last time you thank me." He remembered when he first gave her the tickets she couldn't stop thanking him. He smiled at that thought. "I did this for your birthday and because you're my best friend." He added.

The princess's head shot up, looking at him. "I'm your best friend?" She covered her mouth because she spoke that a little to loudly. "I mean…" She paused, thinking he thought she was stupid for being so excited. "Never mind." She looked down again.

"Yes you're my best friend, if that's what you were going to ask me." 'Your more then that.' His mind spoke not even realizing it. "What did you think you were to me?" Kinda curious what her rely would be.

"Ummmm." The princess started, a little scared to tell him what she thought he was to her, scared she was going to get an answer wrong, scared that he would laugh at her. "An acquaintance." She was still looking down and playing with her fingers, showing that she was nerves.

The boy couldn't help but laugh. "How could you think you were just an acquaintance to me… your way more than that." He still laughed. "I'm sorry for laughing, don't take it the wrong way, it's just…" He took the time to stop laughing and be serious. "It's just, we've been through so much so I'm kinda shocked you would only think of yourself as just an acquaintance." He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "In fact your more then just a best friend." At that moment Ichigo didn't even have control of what he was saying. It was like something else was talking for him, his heart maybe? "Your like my…"

"Stop!" Orihime yelled, her index finger was on his lips to keep him silent. "Please stop." A tear fell from her eye. "I can't take your niceness, I don't want to get the wrong idea from you…" You could tell she was getting chocked up. "You take me to the movies, you say I'm your best friend, then you say I'm more then that and I don't want to hear anything after that if your not going to say…" She swallowed the lump that grew in her throat. "If your not going to say I'm your lover!" She yelled. She then figured out by 'lover' Ichigo would think of something different, and she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, heck she didn't even want to confess to him then and there but it just happened. "I mean…" She than was silenced, by the one thing she wanted most in this world, Ichigo's lips.

Both his hands were gripping onto her shoulders to keep her in place and to force her forward if needed. Ichigo leaned down making the kiss more intense. Orihime was now standing on the balls of her feet so he didn't have to reach down as much. 'Inoue…' He thought. After about two more seconds Ichigo pulled back, still keeping his grip on the princess's shoulders. "Inoue." He spoke slowly and low. "Inoue I have feelings for you, strong feelings, feeling's I didn't even know about until today." He couldn't believe he was saying this kind of stuff. I was so unlike him. "And I don't want to see you cry." He used his thumb to wipe her tears from her cheek. "I think I lo…"

Orihime crashed into his chest with a smile. "I love you too. I love you so much Kurosaki-kun."

**I know this chapter was pretty lame, but I didn't want them to have sex if they didn't even confess their love to each other, ya know? Well as you figured out next chapter is going to be the big lemon. Hope you stick around to read it. **

**P.S, If anyone wants to give me any pointers on how to write a lemon chapter, PLEASE HELP! **

**I love all readers 3 bye ! **


End file.
